


A kiss before the end

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Harry wasn't sure what to expect when Luna said she would like to ask something from him. And he definitely wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth that morning in front of Shell Cottage.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 61





	A kiss before the end

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Um Beijo em Tempos de Guerra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480648) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

Harry wasn't sure what to expect when Luna said she would like to ask something from him. And he definitely wasn't expecting what came out of her mouth that morning in front of Shell Cottage.

"I'd like a kiss," she repeated as if his lack of response was due to a hearing problem rather than shock by the request.

"Hum, me, um"

“This is not a request for a romantic relationship. Just a kiss. When I was in the manor I often found myself thinking I was going to die without ever having my first kiss. And there is still a war, and I can still die soon without having had that experience. I considered asking what I asked you from Ron. But I think that would make Hermione feel a bit annoyed. Also that I could ask Hermione. But I think it would make Ron feel a bit insecure. ”

Harry laughed.

"Definitely"

"And another factor for me to ask you is that I like you more than I like them, I think it would be more meaningful if it were with you."

And he liked her too, but he wasn't sure how exactly, it wasn't the way he liked Hermione and Ron, but neither was the same as it had been with Cho and Ginny. It was something between the two feelings, beautiful and undefined. But he decided it didn't matter, he wasn't sure if he could save them all, or really anyone, but this was something he could give her.

He touched her cheek, and very lightly brought his lips to hers. It was sweet and soft and for a second he almost forgot that there was a war going on.

She moved away before he did.

"Thank you" she said.

Luna didn't blush when she asked for the kiss, but she was blushing now.

"You're welcome"

They both laughed.

"So how was it for you?" He asked.

"It was ... exactly what I was expecting"

She said and went towards The Shell Cottage and he was left staring at the sea thinking that maybe he should have asked for one more kiss.


End file.
